


Panes of Glass and Guttered Murmurings

by providentialeyes



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Love Confessions, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Tender Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, checking consent, cool now that's outta the gd way, idk how to tag this but arthur comes in john then makes him go about his day like that :)), idk if theres a tag but there's a lot of that in this, non-binary john marston, service top arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providentialeyes/pseuds/providentialeyes
Summary: Then Arthur lightly nudges the inside of one of John’s knees.It’s a light touch, almost something John could miss, if he weren’t hyperfocused on the older man right now.“John,” Arthur says quietly, a command and request and reassurance wrapped into one syllable.A name, not given.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Panes of Glass and Guttered Murmurings

**Author's Note:**

> a one shot? haha what's that?
> 
> nub, slit, hole, cunt used, some gender fuckery with breeding and skirt wearing or whatever, masc terms of praise tho (good boy)

"... What _are_ you doin'?" Arthur asks quietly, sitting in the plush armchair, tucked into the corner of his room in the house they're staying in. 

It was in good shape, the house, fairly recently abandoned, the only real damage having been the tornado-stripped roof tiles and the plethora of insects. 

John doesn't answer, glances back at the unlocked door before dropping to his knees between Arthur's spread legs. 

"John?" Arthur whispers, sitting up just a little straighter in his confusion. 

"We're alone."

"... We are."

"I still owe you," John mutters, settling his hands on Arthur's thighs.

"I told you it was fine."

John frowns up at him, moves his fingers until they're framing either side of Arthur's clothed cock.

"... John," Arthur says quietly, "I don't…"

"I owe you, Art," John says cooly, "Tell me what to do."

Arthur presses his lips together harshly, studying the younger. 

"Back up," Arthur says hesitantly, "Sit on the bed." 

John quirks a brow at him but does as told, perching on the foot of the bed, a yard and a half away from Arthur. 

"... Touch yourself."

John blinks in surprise, expression wavering between hesitation and curiosity. 

"You don't have to," Arthur says quickly, sitting up straighter, "I ain't forcin' nothin'."

"But you wanna watch me?" 

"... Yeah."

John hums quietly, looking down at himself before settling his palm over his crotch. 

Arthur's eyes lock onto the movement, as John slowly grinds the heel of his hand against himself through the fabric. 

"Like this?" John asks. 

"Why don't you… If you were alone, n' just wanted to get off, how would you?" Arthur asks lowly. 

John glances at the door again, it's unlocked because the lock doesn't work, and yes they're in the house alone, but how long will that last. 

He slides off the bed and starts to undress, not looking at Arthur until all his clothes are piled on the floor and the cool air of the room makes his bared skin shiver. 

"Shit," Arthur whispers and John looks up.

"Still want me on the bed?" 

"Where would you normally?" 

"Floor, easier to clean up."

"... Shit, alright," Arthur says hoarsely. 

John lowers himself to the floor in front of Arthur, shifting to make sure the wood is smooth where he sits, then drawing his legs up and open. 

Baring himself to Arthur. 

"You're wet," Arthur says quietly. 

"Was thinkin' 'bout chokin' on you," John murmurs and runs two fingers through his slick, "Plain daylight, first level, window open." 

John hums quietly and slides his fingers into himself. 

"We was stayin' in a hotel not long ago, with a balcony?" John looks up, waits for Arthur to meet his eyes, "Wanted you to fuck me over the railin'." 

"Jesus," Arthur whispers, fingers clenching in the fabric next to the bulge in his pants. 

"Wish you would fuck me somewhere like that," John says quietly, his slick making the sounds of him finger fucking himself echo in the room wetly, "Maybe stick me in a dress, lift it up and fuck me proper, have me walk 'round with my slick and your seed runnin' down my legs." 

"John," Arthur moans quietly, lightly gripping himself through his trousers, "Christ, that's…" 

"Perverted?" John laughs softly, "I've woken up soaked from dreamin' 'bout you fillin' me up, over and over then forcin' me to go on with my day, trying to stay all locked up, tryin' to keep your come 'side me." 

"Yeah?" Arthur murmurs, "Just me?" 

"Mm-hm," John pulls his fingers out to circle his nub before adding a third, "Bet you can come 'lot." 

Arthur makes a low sound, squeezing himself. 

"Do you?" John asks, voice barely shaking. 

"Can.. Yeah." 

"Fuck," John whimpers and curls his fingers inside himself, "Can I see?" 

"... You wanna _see_ , Johnny?" Arthur asks lowly, "Or you wanna feel it inside you?"

John makes a small, choked sound, hips jerking, hole squeezing wetly around his fingers. 

"Damn... You really want that, huh? Want my come fillin' you up?" 

"Please?" John whispers. 

"... If you want, John, and I mean seriously _want_ ," Arthur says slowly, sitting up as his hand rubs over his clothed cock, "Go stand in front of the window."

John curses under his breath and struggles to his feet, walking over to face the window. 

"Good boy," Arthur murmurs and comes up behind the younger, "Keep playin' with yourself." 

John makes a shaky sound but obeys, sliding two fingers into his slit and slowly rubbing as he looks out the window. 

There's a road at the end of the drive, horses, carriages, and pedestrians passing by, ample crowds this weekend. 

Arthur hikes one of John's legs up, settling the younger's foot on the windowsill. 

"You like this?" Arthur murmurs as his cock rubs over John's ass, smearing pre-come, "Want some innocent folk to see how dirty you are?" 

John whines and pinches his nub, dropping his head back against Arthur's shoulder. 

"Uh-uh," Arthur chastises, "Keep goin'." 

"Fuck, Art, I can't, I'm gonna-" 

"Then come," Arthur says easily, pressing the tip of his cock against John's hole, "Get nice and wet for me."

"Christ," John whines and rubs himself, faltering after a few seconds when his legs try to close and he feels himself dripping, then Arthur's cock rubbing through his leaking slick. 

He can't hold back a loud moan of the older man's name as he comes, but bites his tongue hard when Arthur reaches up to open the top of the window. 

"Can't blow our cover here, boy," Arthur teases, "You better stay quiet." 

"Fuck, Arthur, I _can't_. You know I can't," John begs quietly. 

Only to whine loudly as Arthur's cockhead pops inside of him. 

"Hush," Arthur huffs a laugh, "Like a damn bitch in heat." 

John makes a small noise of protest then gasps as Arthur thrusts home. 

He grips onto the window trim, watching between his thighs in the reflection, his slick dripping down Arthur's balls already. 

"Arthur," John whimpers. 

"Yeah?" 

"You gon' breed me?" John asks breathily, "You gon' come inside me, front o’ all these people?" 

"Shit," Arthur whispers and buries his face in John's neck, picking up speed. 

"You gon’ make me sit here ‘til it all runs out? Or you gonna make me get dressed and hold it in?" 

Arthur growls quietly against John's neck. 

"Make you keep it inside you," Arthur says lowly, "Make you go face everyone, no one knowin' what a needy mess you are." 

John whines and clenches around Arthur's cock. 

"C'mon, Art, deeper," John whispers, watching as a carriage turns up their drive, "Fuck, Arthur, _hurry_."

Arthur grips his hips tight and fucks into him, bending him forward to press against the window as he drives his cock deep. 

John's needy whining undoes him, as he seats himself then moves one hand to mercilessly rub John off until the younger is on the edge, cunt is milking him and he can feel his cock jerking inside John, balls tight as he comes. 

"Shit," Arthur whispers as he pants, pulling his hand away before John can come, walking them backward away from the window and sitting on the bed. 

John reaches back and squeezes Arthur’s thighs, lifting himself up slightly just to grind back on Arthur’s cock with a breathy sound. 

A door opening across the house makes John clench around Arthur hard, begging quietly. 

“Please, please, please,” John whispers, looking over at the door, his hips rocking involuntarily. 

“Tempted to leave you like this,” Arthur murmurs, “Make you walk ‘round like this, on edge and full up.”

John swallows hard to keep down a whine as they both hear footsteps and chatter, heading their way. 

“Make you wait, ‘til tonight,” Arthur whispers and tucks his face into John’s neck, lips moving against the younger’s skin, “Then I’ll fill you up ‘gain. See how good you been.”

“Arthur, Christ, dunno if-” John whispers and cuts himself off, flinging one hand up to cover his mouth as Arthur yanks his hips back, “Wait, wait, don’t-”

John goes silent abruptly as the voices near their door, tensing against Arthur, breathing faster.

Arthur’s hand moves between John’s legs as he lifts the younger up, immediately turning and setting John on the bed. 

Glancing at the door, then gesturing the younger to lay back. 

John does, trembling, anticipation and adrenaline coursing through him. 

Arthur gently moves his legs together, pressing until John’s thighs are touching. 

Then Arthur backs up, silently moving around the room as he cleans himself up, makes himself look presentable, picking up John’s clothes, setting them next to the younger on the bed. 

Leaning over John, studying the younger before pressing his lips to John’s cheek, whispering. 

“Five hours, alright?” 

John closes his eyes tightly and nods shakily, feeling Arthur’s warmth move away, replaced by stale air, listening to Arthur’s footsteps, the door opening, closing. 

\--

At the four hour mark John ditches their dinner social and sequesters himself back in Arthur’s room laying back on the bed and clenching his hands in the sheets, worrying his bottom lip until he tastes blood, clenching, involuntarily, at the thought of what Arthur promised. 

He feels his slick and Arthur’s seed dribbling out of him and dampening his drawers, making him curse quietly and bend his legs, squeezing his thighs together. 

\--

Arthur’s punctual to the _second_. 

Eleven chimes distantly ringing as the door opens and closes and John does not open his eyes, or relax, or even acknowledge Arthur. 

He hears the older man come closer, hears the thump-thump of Arthur’s boots coming off. 

Fabric, rustling. 

“You alright?” Arthur asks quietly. 

There’s enough commotion in the rest of the house that John isn’t scared of being heard, at least not talking. 

He shrugs. 

The room is still for a moment, then the bed shifts and a hand cups his jaw. 

He slowly opens his eyes, squinting up at Arthur. 

The concern on the older man’s face is jarring. 

“John, seriously?” Arthur whispers, gentle and worried as his eyes flick over John’s face. 

“I… Yeah,” John says hoarsely, “Can’t think.”

“You still wanna…?”

“Please,” John says quickly, “Please, don’t… Don’t…”

Arthur shifts and nudges John’s hip with his knee. 

“Don’t take it back,” John mutters, “Please.”

“I wasn’t plannin’ to,” Arthur says softly and nudges John again, “Turn over.”

John swallows and takes a deep breath before turning onto his stomach, making a small sound into the covers when Arthur lifts his hips up, making his back arch sharply, ass in the air. 

Arthur reaches around and undoes his pants and drawers, then tugs them down, whistling lowly. 

“Jesus, John… Soaked down here,” Arthur says hoarsely and John squirms, trying his damnedest not to clench and leak anymore. 

“Art, I can’t… I’m-” John whimpers quietly and squirms again before clenching his fists in the covers and clenching around nothing, just the heat of Arthur’s gaze on him enough to make his gut burn with want. 

He feels seed and slick start to drip down his slit, ever so slowly running over his nub. 

Then Arthur’s fingers catch it, drag it back up, push it back into his hole with two fingers. 

John makes his weakest sound yet, clamping down on Arthur’s fingers and pushing back on them desperately.

Arthur hushes him then hums and presses down into the tender spot inside John, making the younger gasp as he starts to pump his fingers, firmly hitting it each time. 

“Art- A-” John’s breath catches and he pulses around John’s fingers with a choked cry, coming so sharply and suddenly, with so much build-up, his head throbs and his legs cramp with how hard he tenses them. 

He feels the bed shift again and then Arthur’s cock replacing the older man’s fingers, pushing in. 

John just tries to stay quiet as Arthur’s thrusts squelch loudly, the slick and seed still inside him leaking out, dripping onto the covers below him. 

“Arthur,” John whispers and reaches back, grappling blindly, unsure if the older man will even understand his request. 

Arthur’s fingers lock with his, and the older man’s warmth blankets his back, making John sob quietly, Arthur’s thrusts becoming slow and deep and perfectly controlled. 

John squeezes the older man’s hand and hides his face in the crook of his other arm as he feels Arthur’s lips on the back of his neck. 

“Ple- Art-” John breathes out shakily and squirms, clenching around Arthur’s cock, “Wanna- Feel you...Love you.”

Arthur pauses, seated deep in John and John tenses, hiding his face more firmly. 

“Sorry,” John whispers. 

He can practically feel Arthur studying him, thinking about it.

Then Arthur rocks his hips, small shallow thrusts, just a couple times before pulling out and turning John over onto his back. 

John covers his face quickly, tries to pull his hand out of Arthur’s, barely whispering apology after apology. 

This wasn’t supposed to be _serious_. 

Arthur’s still and silent, other than squeezing John’s hand, preventing him from pulling away. 

Then Arthur lightly nudges the inside of one of John’s knees. 

It’s a light touch, almost something John could miss, if he weren’t hyperfocused on the older man right now. 

“John,” Arthur says quietly, a command and request and reassurance wrapped into one syllable. 

A name, not given. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” John whispers and lets his legs fall open. 

Arthur’s hand moves under his ass, lifts him up like he weighs nothing. 

Gets him at just the right height, and presses in, slow and controlled. 

John bites back a needy sound and squeezes Arthur’s hand tightly. 

The older man’s warmth blankets his front and John shakes as Arthur moves his hand to his hip, holds him in place, moves their interlocked fingers above John’s head, pinned to the mattress. 

“Shh,” Arthur murmurs in response to a quiet whine that John only realizes escaped him after Arthur responds, “Wrap your legs ‘round me.”

John shifts down a bit and uncovers his eyes to look up at the older man, locking his ankles at the base of Arthur’s spine. 

“Good boy,” Arthur murmurs, watching John’s face with an expression so soft and fond John’s chest aches. 

Then he thrusts, hard, deep, and John can’t keep his eyes open, closing them with a gasp, moving his free hand to grip Arthur’s shoulder as the older man starts to fuck into him. 

He tugs at Arthur, pulling down, just to see if the older man will give him what he wants. 

He gets his answer, when Arthur gently kisses him again, on the cheek.

Chin.

Mouth, biting lightly at John’s lower lip so the younger gasps, then Arthur kisses him firmly. 

The older man uses the hand on his hip to angle him, find that tender spot and use his famed precision to ruin John. 

Or, at least, that’s how John would frame it, thinking it entirely unfair that Arthur figured out how to undo him so quickly, and so thoroughly. 

John whimpers and begs against Arthur’s lips, rocking his hips desperately in time with each thrust until his legs tremble and he struggles to hold on, thighs hitting the mattress as he comes, cunt clamping down tight but despite that Arthur fucks into him faster. 

John’s noises get choked out as his back arches and he digs his fingertips into the back of Arthur’s shoulder. 

It isn’t until Arthur’s thrusts falter, slow down, and fall off-rhythm that he can gasp for air again, the older man’s face pressing into the crook of his neck.

Arthur’s hips jerk, grind his cock in deeper and John feels the older man coming inside him, curses quietly, shakily. 

Arthur hushes him through gritted teeth and slowly lifts up to kneel, swallowing roughly, looking down at John, letting go of the younger’s hand to lift John’s legs up, spread him open. 

The older man pulls his cock out, lays the length along John’s slit just to watch the last few pulses dribble onto John’s belly.

**Author's Note:**

> [morston discord](https://discord.gg/BFFx4Xy)  
> [my twitter](https://www.twitter.com/providentialone)  
> also Munchy is hosting a Morston Week in August! here's more info  
> [Morston Week Twitter](https://twitter.com/MorstonWeek)  
> [Morston Week Tumblr](https://morstonweek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
